imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Making an Magician Camper (BF1-BF3) by ILucyI
What is a camper? A camper is a character that stays in somewhat of a level requirement to join the Battle Field (e.g. You stay at Lv. 18 to be a BF2 Camper). Since TWOM BFs are now split into 5 Battle Fields, BF3 has campers now too. Now, the level requirement are: BF1: Lv.5-11, BF2: Lv.12-18, BF3: Lv.19-26, BF4: Lv.27-34, and BF5: Lv.35+ Since i haven't reached Lv. 27 with my mage, I will only write this guide for camping at BF1 until BF3. Make sure you invest skill points to INT first (till 18 INT), then add skill points to WIS (till 18 WIS). Some players write that Camper Mage can invest to INT-CON too. But I don't want to take a risk to recommend you to do that, because for mage, MP is everything, even when I'm sparing 2 stat points to CON. Making a Magician Camper (BF1-BF3): Equips Battlefield 1: The equips you should have are: #+5 Mushroom Robe (10+ MP or over). If you're not rich enough, +5 Apprentice Magician Robe (7+ HP and 12+ MP or over) #+5 Magician Hat (2+ INT or 3+ INT). If you're not rich enough, +5 Old Hat (1+ INT) #+5 Savage Boots or +6 Boots of Speed (5% Speed Increase). #+5 Old Woolen Gloves #Cloak of Health (12+ HP). #Coral Necklace (Fire Res. 5 or Poison Res. 2). #Ancient Ring (37+ HP or over). #Madgar's Belt #+7 Oak Tree Staff (3+ INT or over) Battlefield 2: The equips you should have are: #+5 Master Magician Robe (20+ MP or over). #+5 Eye of Beholder (4+ INT or over, resist are not really important) #+5 Savage Boots or +6 Boots of Speed (5% Speed Increase) #+5 Pirate Gloves (12+ MP or over w/ Mana Regen. 1). If you want HP, +5 Mitten (15+ HP) #Cloak of Health (12+ HP) #Raven Necklace (21+ HP or over) #Ring of Virgin. If you want HP, Ancient Ring (37+ HP or over) #Belt of Mana Regeneration. If you're not rich enough, Madgar's Belt #+7 WoopaRoopa Staff (5+ INT or over, w/ mana regen.) Battlefield 3: The equips you should have are: #+5 Crystal Robe (30+ MP or over and 20+ HP or over, with mana regen.). If you're not rich enough, +5 Charmed Robe (30+ MP or over) #+5 Shaman's Hat (4+ INT or over, resist are not really important). If you're not rich enough, +5 Eye of Beholder (4+ INT or over). Hat of Spirit is not recommended due to a very high price #+5 Kataru Shoes (Mana Regen. 2 or over, resist are not really important) or +5 Charmed Shoes (Mana Regen. 2). If you want speed, +5 Savage Boots or +6 Boots of Speed (5% Speed Increase) #+5 Pirate Gloves (12+ MP or over w/ Mana Regen. 1). If you want HP, +5 Mitten (15+ HP) #Cloak of Will (Deadly 1.0 Health 20). If you're not rich enough, Cloak of Heath (12+ HP) #Raven Necklace (21+ HP or over) #Ring of Virgin. If you want HP, Ancient Ring (37+ HP or over) #Belt of Mana Regeneration. If you're not rich enough, Madgar's Belt #+7 Shaman Wand (5+ INT or over). (Note: I'm giving out this guide in the way of most helpful and not very expensive. Feel free to do more pro equips like Guardian's Ring or Cloak of Death/Half-Death or Wingwing Boots. And, it will be better if you enchant those equips with MP or INT or HP scrolls, if you want.) Making a Magician Camper (BF1-BF3): Skill Choosing Battlefield 1: You have 10 Skill Points. The skills you should have are: #Flame Shock ( Vol. II ) #Light Healing ( Vol. II ) #Shield ( Vol. II ) #Firebolt ( Vol. II ) #Freezing Trap/Ice Prison ( Vol. I ) #Teleport ( Vol. I ) Battlefield 2: You have 17 Skill Points. The skills you should have are: #Flame Shock ( Vol. III ) #Light Healing ( Vol. II ) #Shield ( Vol. II ) #Firebolt ( Vol. III ) #Teleport ( Vol. I ) #Freezing Trap/Ice Prison ( Vol. I ) #Carnivalize ( Vol. III ) #Flare ( Vol. II ) Battlefield 3: You have 25 Skill Points. The skills you should have are: #Flame Shock ( Vol. III ) #Light Healing ( Vol. III ) #Shield ( Vol. III ) #Firebolt ( Vol. III ) #Teleport ( Vol. I ) #Freezing Trap/Ice Prison/Stun ( Vol. I ) (I don't really recommend stun) #Carnivalize ( Vol. II ) #Flare ( Vol. III ) #Curse of Doom ( Vol. II ) #Prayer of Protection ( Vol. II ) #Ice Lance ( Vol. II ) (Note: I'm writing this camping skill guide for a balanced type of mage and typically good camping ability. Feel free to try being a Fire Mage, Ice Mage, or Magic Mage ^^) Finish! Okay, so that is my guide for being a Magician Camper. However, I may have made a mistake or failure. So, always feel free to edit it! That's all that I can share with you, hope it helps you! Thank you for reading! BONUS GUIDE: BATTLEFIELD AND DUNGEON CAMPERS What is Battlefield and Dungeon camper? Battlefield and Dungeon camper is a character who stays at max. Lv. of Dungeon 1 and Dungeon 2, but they are also a Battlefield camper too, even when in not max. Lv. at Battlefield acquired for. Even when it's more fun being camper of both of this, but I think it's a little hard for BF 2 and Dung 1 camper now, because BF 2 level's limit is 18, but Dung 1's is 14. But, if you have good strategy and experienced to being a pro camper, you are always welcome to being this sort of camper. Why should we do both Battlefield and Dungeon camper? *You will have more fun at the TWOM world longer rather than camping in BF only *You will be richer than others only camping at BF, by selling things you get from Dungeon Ticket/Sell Dungeon Ticket straight away, and plus from things you get from Pendant of Honor and Star shaped Brooch/Sell Pendant of Honor and Star shaped brooch straight away. *You will have more fame if you camp both, and I mean it's COOLER! (having high fame is somewhat cool ^^) Okay, let's start with the equips! Battlefield 2 and Dungeon 1 camper The equips you should have are: #+5 Mushroom Robe (10+ MP or over). If you're not rich enough, +5 Expert Magician Robe (15+ MP or over) #+5 Magician Hat (2+ or 3+ INT) #+5 Savage Boots or +6 Boots of Speed (5% Speed increase) #+5 Mitten (15+ HP or Higher if you can afford it, but 9-14+ will do.) #Cloak of Health (Obviously 12+HP or higher) or Cloak of Will (High HP, but low Deadly Strike to make it cheaper. If you have enough money definitely go for high deadly) #Raven Necklace (20+ HP is good) #Ring of Virgin(INT enchanted), or Ring of Ancient(Just about any ring will do, as long as it gives high HP or INT) #Fungiskin Belt (15+ HP or more), otherwise just get Madgar's Belt if Fungiskin Belt has less than 15+ HP #Magician's Staff (5+ INT or over). If not rich enough, just get a high INT Oak Tree Staff. (To be continued...) How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Magician Category:Guide Category:Guides Category:Mages Category:Guide:Magician Category:Mage hat Category:Mage Gear Category:Mage hats Category:Magician Weapon Category:Misc Category:PvP Category:Skill Books Category:Skill Category:Magician Skill Book